dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Father
This article, Father & Sons, is part of the fan-fic Dragon Ball What If.... It is the fifth episode of the second season of Dragon Ball What If.... This episode is about Bardock finding Goku and Raditz before Frieza destroyed the planet and escaping with them. Characters Bardock Raditz Goku/Kakarrot Story : Bardock ran down the seemingly endless hallway trying to get to Frie "Hi Dad!" a young Raditz said to Bardock as he was panting and runnin "Raditz," he paused "Your coming with me!" Bardock grabed Raditz and dragged him along further down the hallway. "Where's your brother?" Bardock asked "He's down the hall in the chambers" Raditz answered Bardock runs to the chambers and demands "LET MY SON OUT!" "I can't let him go" said a doctor. "GIVE ME KAKKAROTT" Bardock Busted open the chamber and the baby started crying again. Bardock grabbed Raditz again and started to drag him to where the attack balls were held. Bardock got in the clossest one with Raditz and Kakkarott. "Where are we going father?" Raditz asks "We're headed towards another planet far away fom here." Bardock said "To concur it?" Raditz asked "Yes son." Bardock replied "Yes I finally get to concur a planet" Raditz shouted for joy After being in the attack ball for about 45 seconds Goku had already annoyed them bouth because he was screaming so loud. "Father?"Raditz asked "Yes?" Bardock responded "Why won't Kakkarott shut-up?" Raditz said wit han annyoed tonw "He's a baby Raditz, he supposed to cry." Bardock said "Yeah but not that much. Did you see that baby close to him he was squirming around and covering his ears because of him." Raditz said "Whatever." Bardock moaned Bardocks scouter starts beeping faster and faster picking up an insane powerlevel. Raditz and Bardock look out the window and they see a massive red ball of energy hurtling towards planet vegeta then...planet vegeta blows up. The impact of the explosion causes the attack ball to fly out of course hurtling around, and then Kakarott bumps his head. After what seamed like a lifetime of traveling through space Raditz Bardock and Kakarott had finally landed on earth. "Raditz you go south, I'll go north and Kakkarott will kill the people here". Bardock said Raditz and Bardock said their goodbyes and flew off into the sky. Kakarott spent days sitting there in the woods crying. An old man named Gohan found Goku while taking a hike in the mountains. "What is this baby doing here?" He picked Kakarott up and realized he had a tail, as if he was a monkey trying pose as a human that forgot to stuff his tail in the costume. Gohan ignored the fact he was a monkey boy and Names him Goku. Since Goku had bumped his head he lost all saiyan agression making him a kind and miled-mannered young boy. Meanwhile with Bardock. "This is a pathetic planet." Bardock said looking down at the humans. "Even a lower class saiyan like me could take out this whole city with one blow........You know what... FINAL SPIRIT CANON!!!" The sphere of ki flew down to the city. As it came down the citizens panicked but most stood there in shock. But if they could they would've regreted their actions because then when it hit the earth. It destroyed downtown. Bardock engulfed in his proudness towards himself flew over the town destroying everything in his path. "This is South city news," said a reporter on their news cast "In the news today North City as been destoryed by a furious attack by beams of blue light coming down from the sky. " the anchor woman said "Some survivors have said that a man was shooting the beams, others say the gods have come down to punish us for poisoning the world. In other news-" A beam of light destroyed the broadcasting network, this time it was Raditz. "I love concuring planets!" After one week every person, animal, house, neighboorhood, city, country, island, mountain, dessert everyone and everything was gone. Except for one mountain and two people. Mount Paozu, and the two people? You guessed it...Goku and Gohan. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball What If Team Category:Dragon Ball What If... Category:Bardock. Category:Kakarot Category:Raditz Attempt